The present disclosure relates to a display device and an image display method.
A known image display system displays a virtual image for viewing an image on a screen of a mobile device. An example of such an image display system displays a virtual image in a position at an apparent distance from a screen of a mobile device toward the back of the screen according to a distance between the eyes of a user and the screen. The image display system displays the virtual image more widely as the mobile device is moved closer to the eyes.